¿Nuestro amor es único?
by Nana19
Summary: Secuela de mi corti-fic "Hamster verdoso y molestoso" ¿Que pasaría si Amaimon regresa en sus andanzas de roedor hasta donde Shiemi? ¿Seria divertido ser cuidado y alimentado por una niña humana? -Si, pero esa humana es distinta y especial. Amaimonxshiemi. Pasen y lean!


_**Bueno primeramente: buenas noches queridos lectores :D **_

_**(los modales sobre todo) :***_

_**He aquí un trabajo al cual he dedicado un poco de mi tiempo y mucho de mi *i-ma-gi-nación***_

_**Aprovecho este espacio para saludar a Noemi-sempai quien de verdad mi incito a que realice este trabajo. =D **_

_**Sin dudas la pareja central -Amaimonxshiemi- pero hay que crear un poco de competencia. Y para ello se necesita de unos mas que... ya os conocéis.  
**_

**Aclaraciones: Ao no exorcist y sus personajes es puro ingenio, creatividad, dedicación y esfuerzo de __****Kazue Kato-sama.**__

******a diferencia de como se desarrolle esta historia que reclamo como mía. **

**Inspiracion: Música "Unico" de J. Montana.**

_**No les distraigo mais y gracias por leer. **_

_**Nos leemos al final. **_

* * *

**¿Nuestro amor es único?**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo I: "Tropezones y ayuda necesaria"**

**.**

**.**

...

Es un día común entre semana para los estudiantes de la Cruz Verdadera a tan solo dos para un fin de semana algo prometedor y es que por termino de exámenes finales parciales _(quienes pasen)_ tendrían la oportunidad de salir de la escuela solo por ese céntimo de tiempo porque en tan poco ¿Qué podría hacer para disfrutar después de tanto esfuerzo? Entre tareas, exposiciones, investigaciones, proyectos, noches sin dormir, clases de exorcismo, actividades _**pa-ra-nor-ma-les, **_encuentros forzosos con _**de-mo-nios,**_ no demonios, _**pro-fe-so-res**_, excursiones, un festival en vía de proceso, un _**di-rec-tor **_excepcional y por unirse muchas cosas más, solo creaban un fastidioso entorno estudiantil.

El sol ardía con intensidad llena.

Los alumnos vienen y van, vienen y van. Habla, hablan y pasando al lado del cotorreo están.

.

.

Muy particularmente fuera de ambiente Shiemi la inocente Moriyama ponía su habitación conjunto a todo el edificio en un bosquejo de desorden absoluto, intenciones nobles se le adjudicaba al caso. Y es que hasta hace unas contadas menos de veinticuatro horas en aquella edificación hizo repentina aparición un singular amiguito a quienes anteriormente le quisieron linchar por varias travesuras cometidas. La rubia se culpa el haberle perdido, le había prometido llevarlo a vivir a su casa con su madre pero la desaparición abrupta del roedor estaba fuera de planes. Fuera de planes, fuera de planes y… fuera de planes. Toda su cabeza era un gran embrollo forcejeando a su cerebro en que disuelva un posible lugar a donde haya ido desesperado a su parecer, animal triste. Sus compañeras de habitación le habían mandado ciertos insultos por el viento como moscas mensajeras y es que tan tierna criatura podría fácilmente salir espantada.

Pensamientos firmes de la ojijade no hacia más que incrementar el deseo por hallarle.

**.**

**.**

**[..]**

– "_¿A quien haría daño criatura tal?" –_

– "_¿Es que es tan malo pretender tener un ratón como mascota?" –_

**[..]**

**.**

**.**

Sí, claro. No cualquiera considera la idea de mantener en tu casa un roedor que aunque lo catalogues como un Hámster muy lindo, tierno, bello, sensible, galán, impresionable, precioso, adorable y un sinnúmero de adjetivos que se le puedan agregar, sin duda existirá gente que piense todo lo contrario y llámenlo así nada como un _ratón de alcantarilla _y saliendo del tema de los humanos posiblemente los felinos lo viesen como un aperitivo un poco jugoso dependiendo de la contextura claro. Pensamiento fortuito invadió su mente. Y ¿Si se lo robo un gato mientras ella no le miraba? Terrible. A mas no poder controlar sus nervios casi llegaba a morder la carne de sus dedos en el acto de mordisquear desmesura mente sus uñas – Tengo que hallarle – dijo para si misma frunciendo el ceño con relativa valentía, empuñando las manos y dando pasos rápidos y toscos.

Era el receso escolar y por lo tanto contaba con míseros contables veinticinco a treinta minutos y como dicen por ahí: _«__El tiempo es oro__»__ya habría tiempo de comer y estudiar. Mas contando la noche en vela que pasó __**re**__-buscando en su habitación causando molestia a sus compañeras quienes en medio del sueño le mandaban volando por la cabeza las almohadas, pantuflas, cuadernos, vasos que tuviesen cerca y no mas les faltaba la cama pero nada podía impedir su objetivo. No señor. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Ding] Idea (no tan salvaje) surco su mente.**_

**.**

**.**

Empuñada la mano derecha la golpeo contra la palma de la izquierda gentilmente abierta para recibir semejante machucón.

Estaba lista y decidida en salir a los exteriores donde casi el gentío estudiantil no hacía tremenda aparición inoportuna, el lugar callado y misteriosamente lejano, allí donde el canto de algún pajarillo resonaba los sueños de algún vago. Como claro ejemplo tenemos un durísimo dúo de monigotes exwires.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosáceas por motivo del **corre-corre **ni mas que decir del calor que se alojaba allí en su cara. Sus hilillos de cabello dorado se mecían por su rostro y que ni falten su generoso busto, motivo por el cual mentes mas pervertidas mas de lo usual se crearon. Su corazón latía a bombos de platillos y la respiración le faltaba sentía mas correr el frio de sudor por su cuerpo, que su cuerpo en acción. La adrenalina se palpaba en sus enigmáticas pupilas al dilatarse. La expresión de su rostro ligeramente cómico de enojo lo decía todo.

El atrevimiento de los rayos solares al surcarse topo su visión agregando una leve molestia lo cual le llevo a interponer su brazo y lo cual resulto de lo peor. Peor. Al obstruir su ojos.

– ¡CUIDADO NIÑA! – escucho como rechinando aquella voz femenina grotesca llamarle.

– ¡AHHH….! – chisto infeliz.

…_**.¡!PUSHHHH!¡….**_

El tronar de su cuerpo contra el suelo se hizo evidente para ella misma. El piso estaba húmedo y su calzado no le ayudaba en nada.

Su barbilla ligeramente topaba el piso no llegando a lo peor gracias a que por instinto mismo de ella. Y su posición para examinar la limpieza de la superficie dura y plana era esta: -por obvias razones el peso de su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia la parte de la cintura hacia arriba por lo cual cayó de empinada. Con sus antebrazos se sostenía y las rodillas consolidadas en el territorio. Pero lo que mas sobresalía era que su retaguardia _(¨*parte trasera ya saben…*) _estaba en el aire su mini falda se había volado ligeramente como cuan cándido bebe en la noche cuando mami-mami lo coloca boca abajo con el pañalito bien sobresalido.

_**.**_

…_**Adorable…**_

_**.**_

Y así de adorable estaba la pequeña Shiemi a vista de un singular cuarteto de ojos que no después de cierto trance de impacto salió de su burbuja imaginaria que nublaba su cordura. Pero como hemos de culpar a su **no **mal intencionada visión, todo era pura casualidad.

_**«Minutos antes en pasillo contiguo»**_

Todavía recordaba cuando camina por el pasillo tan largo y tan dimensional que estrés le causaba pero, ¿Mas que su hermano? No podía ser. Llevaba consigo un maletín y unas hojas las cuales les estaba echando un ojo mientras caminaba, era inusual tan tranquilidad que llego a pensar que si bien estaba sordo también ciego. Pero todo aquello se esfumo cuando escucho un grito seguido de otro grito con voz más fina y fácilmente reconocible para su persona y por ultimo un precipitado estruendo de impacto.

_**«Minutos actuales»**_

– ¡Shiemi-san! – se apresuró en llegar hasta el final donde diviso a una mujer quien hacia la limpieza del lugar. Dando giro _**ex-traor-di-na-rio**_ de su cabeza un calor invadió su mejillas seguidamente de la vergüenza que le carcomía el verla en tal posición y mas aun cuando estaba exponiendo sus bragas accidentalmente.

_–_ ¡Yuki-chan! – dijo totalmente nerviosa y roja a la vez teniendo la iniciativa de levantarse al escuchar a quien estaba por detrás. Mas aun así un par de brazos le ayudaron a levantarse – gr-gracias – convino en afirmar cuando el otro la tenía presa en su cuerpo debido a que estaba algo debilitada. Sus rodillas estaban visiblemente laceradas sangrando un poco por dentro.

– Te limpiare las heridas acompáñame – seguidamente Yukio la tomo por la cintura en son de ayudarle a caminar, al tiempo que noto que también sus brazos estaban raspados.

– Debes tener mas cuidado cuando corres por los pasillos, niña – hablo firme la mujer de edad media tomando de nuevo el trapeador en manos.

– Si..si – aturdida aun respondió cansina siendo llevada ligeramente por el cuerpo del muchacho. Este incidente complicaba las cosas, teniendo en cuenta que solo contaba con el receso este se había esfumado pero aun tenia que hacer algo – Yuki-chan y-yo me encuentro bien… tengo algo importante por hacer… – comento intentando zafarse del agarre del mas alto.

– ¿Qué cosa? – quiso saber el exorcista aflojándola un poco para darle un poco de movilidad.

– Tengo que encontrar a un Hámster – dijo, tratando de caminar pero no le era muy factible.

– No sabia que tenias uno y mucho menos en esta escuela – comentó al tiempo que ponía cierto rostro de duda infantil – ¿Desde cuando?

– La verdad es que lo encontré por casualidad en el cuarto de Kamiki-san. Él venia huyendo de un grupo de chicas que querían matarlo porque andaba en su comedor.

– ¿No es entonces un ratón?

– ¡Claro que no! – Espeto – es muy adorable y sé que no es una rata. Solo lo confundieron con uno.

– Y te hiciste cargo de él, pero ¿Qué ha pasado? – prosiguió Yukio aun no soltándolo por completo. Tenia intenciones de llevarla a un lugar donde pudiese limpiar sus heridas aunque ella este o no de acuerdo.

_**«Ya en la enfermería**__**»**_

Yukio tenía en su mano una especie de tijera quirúrgica que utilizaba para tener mayor agilidad para limpiar las heridas con el algodón, teniendo en la otra mano unos vendajes. Shiemi le había contado todo acerca de su nuevo "amiguito" animalistico los planes que tenia para él y hasta un posible nombre del cual no había dicho ni una letra. Luego paso a limpiar sus rodillas con algún antiséptico que tenían allí. Esta labor le recordaba a sus tiempos antes de la academia, cuando su hermano se la pasaba metido en problemas. Sí, ¡Que tiempos aquellos! Y ahora en parte los revivía pero no con desagrado total.

Shiemi se tambaleo un poco por cierto ardor.

– Discúlpame – ante tal acción por parte de ella, se recrimino al haber sido tosco por andar perdido en viejos recuerdos. El sonido de un "Aja" con la garganta por parte de la rubia le saco de su trance pesimista.

Ciertamente debía tener moderación con ella, bueno no es como si se pareciese a su hermano y a cierto alumno peli rosado suyo porque bien afortunadamente él no era como ellos, él era un caballero y en su cabeza no había espacio para pensamientos tan indebidos, irrespetuosos y prohibidos.

_**Esperen ahí…**_

De tan solo pensar en que es indebido por escaza razón lo estaba imaginando.

Dándose un golpe mental prosiguió en su labor de primeros auxilios.

– ¿Yuki-chan? – pidió atención la rubia cuando noto un cambio radical en la expresión del chico.

– ¿Eh? ¿Si? – intento no balbucear porque entonces si era un estúpido – ¿Sucede algo?

– No de cierta forma, pero creo la pregunta seria para ti mismo – Yukio asintió levemente comprendiendo sus palabras.

– Ah..h bueno yo – intento inventar algo que se lo creyese pero no había nada en su ilustre cerebro que le pueda ayudar… ayudar ¡esa era la cuestión! – estaba pensando en que si necesitas de mi ayuda en tu búsqueda pues aquí me tienes – o bueno ese juego de palabras sonaba un tanto raro a su parecer pero debía acomodarlo. Esos dos le estaban pegando sus manías, seguro. Pero mas culpable él por dejarse influenciar.

– ¡ah! Te lo agradezco Yuki-chan pero… – hizo pausa ligera – tú estas muy ocupado y por ende, de verdad que no quiero que te afecte en tus labores.

Demonios tenía razón.

Yukio se sofocó un poco. ¿Qué debía decir? De antemano agradeció que ella lo comprendiese pero por el otro lo estaba rechazando… ¡Sí! Pero de bonita forma. No podía evitar sentirse ofuscado al pensar en que **qui-zas**, **tal-vez** la rubia vaya a buscar a su hermano ya que en otros parámetros **él-sí-tenía-el-tiempo-de-vago-que-su-persona-¡NO!**

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría?

…Nada…

-Eso era la perdición-

Medito un tanto y repuso:

– Oh no pues ahora estoy con tiempo a mi favor, no es mucho pero algo puedo hacer por ti – inquirió decidido.

Shiemi estallo en alegría al escuchar tal cosa, tendría a su favor unos pares mas de ojos y manos.

– Pero… – se desanimo al ver el reloj – tengo que volver al salón.

Yukio se las ingenio para convencerle de que él se encargaría hasta el término de las clases. Tenía la descripción del animal. Usaría sus tácticas para encontrarlo. Debía quedar bien con ella. Aunque no quisiese debía admitir que sentía **ce-los **de su hermano.

En su mente se escuchaba horrible y nada mas pensarlo le daba jaqueca.

...

Ambos en el lugar no sabían que estaba su conversación siendo espiada por un ente muy pequeñito y asqueroso y no necesariamente se trataba de Amaimon.

* * *

_**BONUS TRACK**_

– Sin duda estas cosas dulces es lo mejor del mundo humano – comento un muchacho demoníaco mientras se llenaba la boca de algunos chocolates.

– Amaimon – lo llamo, parado mirando por el gran ventanal – ¿Qué le hiciste a Moriyama Shiemi?

El chico quito sus ojos del enorme plasma mientras masticaba ruidosamente.

– ¿De que hablas? – casi no comprendía a lo que se refería aunque recordaba aquel nombre y por ende rostro.

– Mejor será que investigues tú mismo – inquirió con mordaz sonrisa cuando sus ojos se clavaban en cierta muchacha que rebuscaba por todos los lugares.

Amaimon parpadeo desconcertado pero sin ningún tipo de verdadera importancia. Hasta después de terminar con su "comida".

..._Continuara..._

* * *

**_Bueno ¿Que les pareció? ... _**

**_¿Reviews? ¿si? ¿no? _**

**_Ok se que no hay mucho "Amashi" (resumido) pero apenas es un primer capitulo y no me gusta que las cosas sean tan apresuradas_**

**_Como dijo Mephisto: "La emoción es mejor guardarla para después" _**

**_y como dijo mi profesor de Física en cuarto año: "Como todo lo bueno se va, YO me voy" Si claro, pero a zzz. _**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_Nos vidrios... _**

**_Y prometo que las cosas se pondrán muy... muy... ¿Como lo digo? _**

**_Mm... ¿Acarameladas? bn como sea el AMOR es asi de acaramelado y pegajoso y dulce tbm..._**

**_Bye, bye... and good night! _**


End file.
